LAGRIMAS AL VIENTO
by lulyTLoZ
Summary: LAGRIMAS AL VIENTO


LAGRIMAS AL VIENTO

Era de noche alrededor de las nueve, las calles estaban obscuras y no había mucha gente transitando por ellas, iba camino a mi casa y pronto comenzaría a llover; mi familia nunca fue unida, mi padre nos abandonó cuando se enteró que mamá, tendría un hijo así que nunca lo conocí, hace un año a mi madre le diagnosticaron un enfermedad grave y los médicos le dijeron que le quedaban pocos meses de vida.

-que tienes Erik, te veo muy desanimado?- le preguntó el señor de unos 50 años que caminaba junto al niño, este vestía una sotana de color negro, bajo de ésta otra de color blanco, era calvo y portaba una medalla con un crucifijo colgado.

-es por lo de mi mamá, los médicos dicen que no vivirá mucho- el niño era de unos 15 años, vestía una playera azul, pantalón negro y sus zapatos del mismo color. Su semblante era algo triste al igual que de preocupación – no quiero que mi mamá muera-

El sacerdote guardó silencio, respetando a Erick, una que otra lágrima empezó a deslizarle por las mejillas del niño, el sacerdote se acercó a él, abrazándolo.

-vamos a casa, tu mamá te está esperando- el sacerdote se separó del niño para después tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse a la casa.

*3 años después*

Mamá murió ya hace dos años y quede al cuidado del sacerdote, pero no tardo mucho para que volviera a quedarme solo, cuando el sacerdote murió, decidí regresar a la escuela, pensando que podría encontrar un refugio ahí, pero tal vez no fue la mejor elección. En la escuela me hice de amistades que terminaron perjudicándome, y por consecuencia caí en el circulo vicioso de drogas, alcohol y prostitución. Me sentía mal, terrible, me estaba despedazando por dentro, las drogas me ayudaron a olvidar lo de mi madre, que estaba solo, pero por un breve periodo de tiempo y cuando me di cuenta de que solo me hacía daño a mi mismo ya era tarde, todo estaba perdido, al menos eso creí. Fue entonces cuando conocí a una chava en mi salón su nombre era Sofía, era linda, alta rubia y ojos azul celeste, no tarde mucho en hacerme amiga de ella, después de varios días de conocerla. Decidí contarle de mi problema y ella decidió ayudarme, con su ayuda en pocos meses pude deje el alcohol y las drogas me sentía mejor, me sentía con vida. Dentro de poco tiempo llegamos a tener una relación más cercana, mi vida volvió a ser como antes, y ambos éramos felices, con el tiempo la relación fue creciendo, pero un día ella no se presentó a clases, le llame saliendo del colegio y me dijo que tenía un resfriado y que no me preocupara. Al día siguiente tampoco fue a clases así que esta vez decidí ir a su casa, me recibió la ama de llaves y dijo que Sofía estaba en el hospital, le pregunte en que hospital se encontraba y me dirigí rápidamente para allá, cuando llegue pregunte en la recepción por ella y me dieron el número de habitación en el que se encontraba, cuando llegue sus padres estaban allí, junto a ella, entre al cuatro y la vi, dormida. Me quede ahí hasta que callo la noche y regrese a mi casa, al día siguiente volví a ir y ella estaba despierta así que me quede más tiempo. Las semanas pasaron y los doctores seguían si dar un pronóstico definido pero ella estaba estable y era lo único que me importaba.

Era un viernes y recién salía de la escuela cuando mi celular sonó, era la madre de Sofía, no lo pensé dos veces y conteste, al otro lado de la línea la madre de Sofía, su voz se escuchaba cortada y pausada al igual que su respiración, me dijo algo y de inmediato deje caer el celular, corrí hacia mi bicicleta y me dirigí al hospital lo más rápido que pude, mis ojos se tornaban nublosos y una que otra lagrima era arrastrada por el viento. Llegue al hospital corrí hacia la habitación de Sofía y cuando llegue, lo primero que escuche fueron los llantos de sus padres, me quede parado en la puerta unos segundos y luego entre. Ahí la vi dormida, me acerque a ella y caí de rodillas para después recargar mi cara en si abdomen y fue cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir, sentía que todo se me venía encima, que mi vida se hacía pedazos. Me quede con ella hasta que se la llevaron para el funeral pero yo no fui, no lo hubiera soportado. Llegue a mi casa y me tire en mi cama, me quede viendo una foto de ella conmigo por unos minutos, mientras lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, deja la imagen a un lado y me pare de la cama subí a la azotea de mi casa y tomo un gran respiro, cerré mis ojos y empecé a caminar ciegamente hacia el borde de la azotea mientras sentía el viento llevarse mis lágrimas.


End file.
